That Girl
by xPlanetx
Summary: SS ET. Sakura is the new girl and Syoaron has a big crush on her, when he attempts to tell her his feelings he messes it up, can Tomoyo and Eriol get them together? Short three-short but worth a read - I hope! R&R! Thanks!
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I would LOVE to... but sadly, I do not.**

**Enjoy!**

A brown haired boy sloped into school and shuflfled into his classroom where his two best friends were sitting and chatting as they waited for their teacher.

"Morning Li!" A dark haired girl, Tomoyo Daidouji greeted cheerfully "It's another beautiful day!" She was the only female of the three but she didnt care. 

Syaoran Li glanced at his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa and chuckled. Eriol raised an eyebrow and scratched the top of his head which was covered in dark, black hair.

"Where's the camera?" Syaoran sniggered as he thought about Tomoyo's passion for filming every sigle little thing.

"No camera!" Tomoyo insisted "Why not be cheery today? Can't I simply welcome my friend with open arms?" She smirked at Eriol who rolled his eyes

Syaoran widened his eyes and made a confused smiled "Why's today a happy day? It's just a normal Thursday morning, we have school... I dont see why we have to celebrate"

Eriol's eyes shinned but Tomoyo simply smiled brighlty "But we have a new student today! Surely that's a good thing?" She held her breath

Syaoran shrugged "Sure, I guess... Did anyone watch the game last night?" He changed the subject suddenly and then Tomoyo cheered and put out a hand. Eriol groaned.

"Five bucks! I won the bet, fare and square!" Tomoyo cheered happily

"Five bucks? What bet? What are you talking about?" Syaoran glanced at Eriol who was fumbling in his pocket and Tomoyo was doing a little victory dance.

"Thanks a lot buddy!" Eriol grumbled as he handed the money to Tomoyo "I said that you would ask if the new student was a girl or boy but Tomoyo said you weren't obsessed with girls and wouldn't ask, so we made a bet to see if you would ask and you _didnt_!"

"Thanks!" Tomoyo squealed as she gave Syaoran a little hug "You are the best friend ever!" She then clapped her hands and kissed her money.

Syaoran nodded and gave a little wink and then said "I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy?"

"I hope it's a girl, I get so bored with you two losers! But I can have a crush on a boy, so that's okay!" Tomoyo beamed

"Why would a girl want to hang out with us?" Eriol frowned "We've got nothing good going on except our - or my - dashing good looks" He gave a flirtatious smile whilst Syaoran and Tomoyo burst out laughing.

"You wish!" Snorted Syaoran but then he looked seriously at Tomoyo "Why would _anyone _want to hang out with us? They'll probably go with the popular crowd or with a little group... If it's a girl she'll probably be an artist and a boy will be a jock! So why would they want to hang out with us?"

Tomoyo grinned "Because I'm cute, Syaoran is cool and they can copy answers from Eriol if we're stuck on a question!" She made a peace sign and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Keep that in your little delusional little mind of yours!" Eriol gently tapped her head "It's not Easter is it?"

Tomoyo looked at him stupidly bu Syaoran worked it out straight away "No, its summer, not fall"

Eriol gave a tiny smirk "But then why have you got an Easter egg?" 

Tomoyo looked at him blankly "_What_?"

"The outside is hard but the inside is hollow!" He tapped on her head again and laughed, so did Syaoran

"You are so immature!" She then rolled her eyes and then noticed Daisuke staring at her and then looking away quickly, she squealed "Did you see that? Daisuke was looking at me! Do you think he likes me? Oh! We're going to get married and have a big wedding with eight bridemaids and a beautiful dress and a massive cake, then we're going to have five children, three girls and two boys and then we're going to grow old together, it's so romantic!" She gave a giggle and claspd her hands together

"I'm the immature one?" Eriol laughed and Syaoran chuckled "Maybe we do need a girl in the group!" 

"Okay, shut up kids and sit down" A teacher walked in and moodily waved a hand "We have a new student with us today" He opened the door and a girl strolled in.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. He felt his chest tighten and his cheeks turn red. He felt like he could stare at her all day, his breath was taken away by her beauty.

"Class this is Sakura Kinomoto, she is going to be our new students!" The teacher then glanced at his class who had taken little intrest "Anybody want to show her around?"

Tomoyo's hand shot up so fast, it nearly hit Eriol in the face. He adjusted his glasses and glanced at Syaoran who was still drooling.

"Ah, good, now go to your first classes" Their teacher turned around and sat a his desk. The class burst out, people just ignored Sakura and carried on. Tomoyo edged up to her with Eriol and Syaoran following.

"Hallo" Tomoyo greeted brightly "I am Tomoyo Daidouji, these two losers are Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li!"

"We... We are... no!" Syaoran mumbled "No loser" He nodded and gave a shaky laugh

Sakura licked her lips nervously "H-Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto... but you already know that" 

Tomoyo glanced at her timetable "You have nearly every subject with me but you have some with Li and a few with Eriol" Tomoyo smiled brightly "Good ol' cooking first, Li's favourite!"

They started walking and Tomoyo chatted to Sakura, she didnt seem too shy, she was friendly enough.

"Do want to you come my to house school after and Eriol with Tomoyo?" Syaoran grumbled

"That means" Eriol told her "Do you want to come to my house after school with Tomoyo and Eriol?"

Sakura looked at him brightly "Sure, but why couldn't he say it properly?" 

"He has a crush on you" Tomoyo told him "So he goes all pink and blushes like a baby"

"I do not!" He yelled crossly

"See" Tomoyo grinned "He has gone all red and shy now, Li likes Sakura!"

"No! I bet he doesn't!" Sakura protested "Leave him, come on, take me to cooking" 

"You know, Li could make your wedding cake" Tomoyo told her as Sakura dragged her along

Sakura and Tomoyo stared laughing for some strange reason and then started whispering.

"I wonder waht they're talking about?" Eriol wondered

"I don't know!" Syaoran muttered moodily

"Don't get grumpy on me!" 

"I'm not!" 

"Yes you are!" 

"No I'm not" 

"Are" 

"Not!" 

"Are!"

"Not!" 

"Just because you got rejected" 

"I didnt even ask her!"

"Yet" 

"I don't like her, that way!" 

"She likes you, she keeps glancing at you!"

"Good for her" 

"You have a crush, you have a crush, YOU have a cruuuush" Eriol did a weird dance with his arms

"Just go away" Syaoran snapped and he pushed past his friends

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked

"He has a crush!" Eriol told her

**It's a little strange but I hope you like it. Its my first CCS so I hope it's okay. Review! **


	2. Soft, Gentle but Passionate

Chapter 2 

"This is my bedroom!" Syaoran waved a hand around his large room "It's a dump but who cares" He swallowed and bent his head down so nobody could see his blushing cheeks.

"What should we do?" Eriol frowned then he smirked and whispered something into Tomoyo's ear she giggled and nodded in agreement "Lets play spin the bottle" 

"What, the four of us?" Sakura frowned "I thought you had to have like eight people, not four!" 

"Come on, it'll be a laugh! Just no lesbian or gay kisses" Tomoyo then frowned and looked at Eriol "That might make it a chance that WE might have to y'know… smooch!"

"Remember what I said!" Eriol reminded

"I thought we were going to do homework!" Syaoran gulped "I got quite a lot!" He stood there awkwardly alongside Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol were already sitting on the floor with an empty water bottle for Tomoyo's bag.

"We can do that later, come on, I'm dying of age here!" Eriol complained, "Just sit down and we'll play a quick game!"

"O-okay" Syaoran sat down and Sakura also sat down. Eriol span the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"I dare you to kiss" Syaoran ordered smugly

"Sure!" Eriol grinned and kissed her on the cheek

"That's not fair! Its lips!" Syaoran protested

"So? You never said" Eriol smirked and Sakura spun the bottle. Of course it landed on Syaoran.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips, for twenty seconds – tongue included!" Tomoyo yelled

"No way!" Sakura blushed and then she noticed Syaoran's face fall "I-I mean… I don't know"

"Come on, don't be chicken, its that or run around naked down the street" 

Sakura's mouth dropped open, she shifted uneasily and faced Syaoran "Ready?"

It was heaven for both of them. Soft, gentle but passionate.

When they broke apart, Eriol wolf whistled and Tomoyo nudged Sakura and raised her eyebrows.

The next spin landed on Eriol and Tomoyo.

"I dare you to kiss Tomoyo for two minutes – you can take breaths!" Sakura laughed

"Unless you want to run around the street naked and dance naked to earn money" Syaoran chuckled

That wiped off the smiles on their faces! Short for a reason but I don't know what reason that is for. 

**Next chapter shall be long!**


	3. Secrets

I forgot my password so that's why I haven't updated

**I forgot my password so that's why I haven't updated. So sorry! Please forgive me! This is going to be a short story though.**

**Chapter 3**

**Five months later**

"So, Sakura, you know when you…" Syaoran gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. His voice had randomly gone high and then low again.

Sakura looked at him in surprise and gave a nervous giggle. "Are you okay?" She smiled sympathetically.

He nodded, not trusting himself to say something.

"Li!" Tomoyo rushed over. "Li! Listen I just had a brainwave. Why don't you ask Sakura out?" 

Sakura and Syaoran glared at her. "Stay out of our business, Tomoyo." Syaoran scowled, forgetting to keep his mouth shut, luckily, his voice didn't squeak again.

She blinked. "I was just trying to be helpful." She grabbed Eriol. "Syaoran is being mean! He told me to stay out of his business!" 

"Well you are nosey." Eriol shrugged apologetically. "Leave them be, come on, lets take a walk, I need to talk to you." 

The pair watched them walk off and then Sakura turned to him. "I hate lying to them, why don't we just tell them we're dating and be done with it?"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "We will, my cherry blossom." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed and gently leant against his shoulder. "I no it's a better idea to keep it a secret for now, but I still hate lying to Tomoyo and Eriol, they are my best friends after all!" 

"Don't worry." He reassured. "Listen, what I was saying was, you know when you suggested going to see a movie this weekend? I was thinking, maybe we could just… I don't know, come to my house? It will be just us…"

Sakura smiled and turned to face him and gently kissed him, the kiss got deeper and they kissed for several moments till a voice spoke.

"Did I miss something?" Tomoyo was staring at the couple who sprang apart. "Um, care to explain?"

Sakura shot Syaoran a look and then turned to her. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we've been dating for three moths now, we wanted to keep it a secret because we weren't sure how you were going to react. We knew you always teased us about it but we weren't sure!"

Tomoyo just blinked and then ducked her head. "Well we have something to tell you too…" Eriol came out from behind her and smiled guiltily.

"We've sort of being dating for five months… ever since that spin-the-bottle game…" 

Sakura laughed and linked arms with Tomoyo. "I guess we all keep secrets.

**Review please**

**Not that I deserve it**


End file.
